Lion-o my heart and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A young woman is transported to third earth and wakes up as a white lion Thunderian and discovers she is destined to be lady of the Thundercats. Lion-o's lady of the Thundercats his wife and co leader of Thundera and the Thundercats. This will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A young woman was looking around in a forest she was searching for her keys she dropped them some where during her hike earlier. "They've got to be here somewhere," she said.

There was a glowing light. "Amazing," she said.

"See you true destiny and what you were meant to be." a voice said.

She touched the light and was transported to another dimension of earth.

When she opened her eyes something felt different. She looked into a pond and saw her reflection. "Like I'm some sort of cat," she said.

"You are Thunderian," a voice said. She turned around and saw a ghost. "I am Jaga a Thunderian, I was apart of the mighty Thundercats and mentor to Lion-o." he said.

"For some reason I think the nickname my parents gave me will be a good name for me," she said.

"What did they call you?" Jaga asked.

"Liosia because I was fond of lions." Liosia said.

"Okay then soon you will be meeting the one who is your soulmate, he is Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats," Jaga said. "It is your destiny to become the lady of the Thundercats," he said.

"My destiny?" Liosia said.

"It is, now go and fulfill it," Jaga said disappearing.

Liosia was curious about where she was going to meet Lion-o or what he looked like. She wasn't going to find answer standing around all day so she started to look around. "Look over there a female Thunderian I never saw her around before. In fact I never seen a white lion Thunderian at all in my life I here they are rare," Monkian said. "Slithe will love it if I brought her to castle Plun-darr. If I bring her to Mum-Ra,Mum-Ra would like it he we will be pleased." he said.

So the mutant went after her. He grabbed her. "Let me go!" she said. "Help!" she shouted.

"Quiet down and stop squirming," Monkian said.

Liosia kept squirming. "Help me somebody!" she shouted.

Lion-o heard the cries for help and ran to investigate. He grabbed his sword showed it to Monkian. "You let her go mutant," Lion-o said.

Monkian dropped her and ran off. "Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lion-o, where did you come from?" Lion-o said.

Liosia explained and Lion-o was confused. "She is telling the truth Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga!" Lion-o said.

"She was brought here by magic, she is your soulmate a match made in heaven, she is meant to be your lady of the Thundercats take good care of her Lion-o and protect her," Jaga said.

Lion-o was shocked to say the least. He turned to see Liosia turning pale. "Are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know," she said passing out.

Lion-o picked her up and carried her to cat's lair in his arms. The others saw him rush in with her. "Lion-o what happened?" Tygra asked.

"Is she alright?" Panthro asked.

"Who is she where did she come from?" the kittens asked.

"It is a long story but she needs help, she fainted," Lion-o said.

"Let's get her to the infirmary and I'll treat her," Pumyra said.

Lion-o and the other Thundercats waited outside the infirmary. Pumyra came in a bit later. "She is going to be fine she was just overwhelmed after that just happened to her recently," Pumyra said.

Lion-o then told the others what Liosia and Jaga told him.

"This is amazing," Tygra said.

"This wonderful," Panthro said.

"It is and we better let this play out without interfering and it blossom perfectly," Cheetara said.

"May I see Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"She's sleeping so try not to disturb her," Pumyra said.

Lion-o sat by Liosia's bedside and watched over her. He noticed she was very beautiful. He hoped everything would turn out fine like Jaga said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia woke up and saw Lion-o watching over her. He watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful. She woke up and saw Lion-o and smiled. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning to you too," Lion-o said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better thank you," Liosia said sitting up.

"I told the others what you and Jaga told me, I am hoping to be a good husband to you when we marry, but I want to get know you first before we do to see how we will fall in love like Jaga said." Lion-o said.

"I'd like that very much," Liosia said.

"So once you are feeling better we can go out and enjoy a nice walk through the unicorn forest?' Lion-o asked.

"That would be very nice," Liosia said.

"Then when you are feeling better we will do it," Lion-o said.

The next morning Liosia came out of the infirmary and was ready to see Third earth with Lion-o. She was dressed in new clothes a nice teal color. "How do I look?" Liosia asked.

"You look nice," Cheetara said.

"You sure do," Pumyra said.

"It suites you," Wilykit said.

Liosia came out. "Hey Lion-o I'm ready to go," Liosia said.

"Then let's get moving," Lion-o said.

They started to explore Third earth. Liosia saw it's beauty. Someone came out into the clearing Liosia was a bit nervous. But the person who came into the clearing was a friend of the Thundercats. A samurai named Hachiman. "Hello Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o it is good to see you," Hachiman said. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Hachiman this is Liosia, Jaga told me when we were born the good spirits matched us together to fall in love and get married but the problem was something happened and she was born as a human in another dimension and the spirits corrected the error just recently," Lion-o said.

"That is quite amazing," Hachiman said. "It's nice to meet you Liosia," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

"I never met a white lion before," Hachiman said.

"I never a met a samurai before either," Liosia said.

"It's great you two are friends now," Lion-o said.

"I agree nothing better than have plenty of friends to count on," Hachiman said.

"I agree my friend," Lion-o said.

"You know Jaga never mention when and how Lion-o and I will fall in love, so we should let it happen, how and when it happens." Liosia said.

"That is good point, I hope it turns out well for you both," Hachiman said.

"Thank you my friend," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia enjoyed that day.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia was sitting the command center with Cheetara. "So Liosia I hope things with Lion-o are going well," Cheetara said.

"They are," Liosia said.

"Hey Liosia would you like to go to the berbil village with me I have to deliver some seedlings." Lion-o said.

"Sure, I haven't met the berbils and I would love to help out," Liosia said.

"Then come on," Lion-o said.

They made it to the berbil village with the seedlings. "Hello Lion-o it's good to see you," Robear Bill said.

"Good to see you tow Robear Bill," Lion-o said. "Robear Bill this is Liosia," he said and explained.

"I see," Robear Bill said. "It's nice to meet you Liosia," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

They finished with the seedlings. "Okay, Liosia is there anything you want to do?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm not sure," Liosia said.

"Well there are plenty of things to see on third earth," Lion-o said.

"Well then let's see it," Liosia said.

"Then come on," Lion-o said. He took her to the unicorn forest. "Here is the unicorn forest it's a peaceful place and full of unicorns." he said.

"Wow," Liosia said when she saw a unicorn. "This is amazing." she said.

"It is, it is a very amazing place to live," Lion-o said.

"I agree," Liosia said.

A unicorn came up and sniffed them. "How beautiful," Liosia said. Then started to pet it. "Wow it's mane is so soft." she said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said. "We better head back to cat's lair before it get's too dark," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

That night the stars came out. Liosia looked out the window and smiled she was having a nice time here but will things change for the better and will she and Lion-o fall in love soon?

The days passed and Lion-o and Liosia were growing closer and closer. Today Lion-o and Liosia were out and Lion-o gave her a flower. It was a beautiful lily. "Thank you," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lion-o said.

Liosia gave him a kiss on the cheek and Lion-o blushed.

Lion-o and Liosia were feeling something for each other they thought it was the beginnings of love.

It was the berbil harvest festival and the Thundercats were invited. There was a lot of celebration going on and everyone was having a great time with it. They were having a ball.

Lion-o and Liosia were looking at the stars which were starting to come out. They looked deep into each other's eyes and then Lion-o and Liosia got close together. Their faces got closer together and kissed.

Everyone was watching and smiled.

"I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I love you Lion-o," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o was happy to be with Liosia and she was happy to be with him.

It had been a couple of months and Lion-o wanted to marry her. He went up to her outside and asked her. She cheered and jumped into his arms knocking him over and they laughed.

"She said yes," Snarf said.

"How wonderful, soon we will have a new lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

"Yes and maybe soon a heir for Lion-o." Panthro said.

"Patience, these things take time," Lynx-o said.

The wedding planning had started. They were fixing up the outside of cat's lair. This was going to be a wonderful wedding. They got everything they needed. Tygra was going to marry Lion-o and Liosia he had the right to marry them. They invited all their friends on third earth. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Lion-o got a specail outfit made for the occasion and Liosia got a lovely dress for it. They were plenty excited about it to say the least.

The wedding day came and all the people of Third earth were seated outside cat's lair. Lion-o was standing at the altar with Liosia. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife and lady of the Thundercats?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband and lord of the Thundercats?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now tie the ribbon," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the big red and silver lined ribbon into a beautiful bow. "You may now kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

"I present to you Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

It was a big celebration. There was a cake that they shared and juice that they sipped. It was wonderful just wonderful. There was music, food and dancing. They were very excited to say the least.

"To the new lord and lady of the Thundercats." Bengali said.

Everyone cheered and continued to enjoy the banquet. Then everyone left soon as the moon was out.

Lion-o carried Liosia to their new room and they both fell asleep after a wonderful day.


End file.
